Malos pasos
by Senry Chan
Summary: Después de perder todo lo que amaba, de quedar a merced de un mundo cruel y sin sentido, Rivaille se convierte en un hombre muy peligroso, moldeado para ser una verdadera maquina asesina; sin embargo después de conocer a cierto detective de ojos verdosos, descubrirá que el mundo no es solo porquería, muerte y crueldad. Eren Detective x Rivaille Mafioso. Lemon, violación, etc.


Hola como están chicas y chicos les traigo un nuevo fic, este salio después de ver un doujinshi de un Levi mafioso y un Eren detective, me encanto y me dije tienes que empezar a escribir mujer.!

en fin este fic tocara temas serios y bastantes fuertes, desde situaciones sexuales, acosos, violación, secuestro, asesinato, violencia, etc...pero no se preocupen también tendrá sus momentos strawberry, bastante romanticones y melosos.

Si creen que me paso de la raya de alguna manera, porfiss dejen un review, les juro que si los leo, sale.

Estoy segura que en cierto punto de la historia muchas odiaran a ciertos personajes y terminaran enamorándose de otros.

Este es un reto para mi espero hacerlo bien, ya saben que escribo por y para ustedes chicas.

Sin mas las dejo leer, espero les agrade y lo encuentren interesante, y lamento que este primer cap sea tan cortito.

.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin al igual que todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. El dueño es Hajime Isayama.

Advertencia: violencia y golpes para Levincillo y una Hanji muy preocupada.

.

* * *

**Malos pasos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1.- Mal presentimiento**

.

.

.

La habitación donde lo tenían estaba en penumbras, en medio del cuarto sentado, en una silla de madera, atado de pies y manos, con una mordaza en la boca que le impedía el habla, se hallaba un hombre de escasos 30 años, cabello negro, ojos azul grisáceos, mirada fría, calculadora, asesina pero que en estos momentos estaba algo agotada.

Tenía leves signos de tortura en su cuerpo, algunos golpes en su rostro, podía notarse por el camino de sangre seca que salía de su boca, su ropa estaba mal acomodada, rota y sucia… el calor de la habitación era sofocante, no había ventanas, una mezcla de sudor, suciedad y sangre cubría su cuerpo…definitivamente cuando todo esto acabe se daría un baño de cuatro horas, no soportaba esta asquerosa situación de mierda en la que se encontraba.

Escucho pasos dirigiéndose al cuarto, seguramente esos sujetos venían a darle otra paliza. Si tuviera sus extremidades libres, barrería el piso con ellos.

Afino el oído, pudo darse cuenta que solo se trataba de una persona y no los seis bastardos que anteriormente lo molieron a golpes.

La puerta se abrió, una mujer alta, cabello castaño recogido en una coleta, de ojos también castaños y con lentes, entro a la habitación, cerró la puerta con cautela, se acerco al pelinegro a paso rápido, con una mirada seria, bastante rara en ella, y le quito la mordaza de la boca.

-¿Estás bien, Rivaille?,- pregunto la mujer, en su tono había preocupación… que si estaba bien? preguntaba esa cuatro ojos,- ¿Qué acaso estas ciega? Estoy prácticamente hecho mierda, ¿Qué diablos es lo que sucede, Hanji?

-Te advertí que si seguías encontrándote con él, las cosas terminarían así de mal… pero tú nunca escuchas Rivaille,- suspiro hondamente e hizo una pausa,- se enteraron de tu relación con Yaeger… esa información no salió de mi, te lo juro,- se defendió rápidamente cuando noto la mirada fúrica del pelinegro sobre ella.

-Entonces si no fuiste tú… quien fue el hijo de puta que me delato, tú lo sabes, no es cierto?

-Bueno, para serte sincera si…pero déjame decirte que él ya lo sabía, te ha mandado a seguir desde hace varios meses… tú sabes perfectamente que lo mataran y en el mejor de los casos a ti también.

-Maldita sea, no lo creo capaz,- la mujer castaña identificada como Hanji, negó reiteradamente con la cabeza,- tú sabes de lo que ese hombre es capaz, no le importara si se trata de ti,- la preocupación era palpable en la voz de la castaña,- tienes que entender que para él, tú lo has traicionado al enredarte con ese muchacho.

Un silencio incomodo y aterrador se apodero del cuarto, la respiración del pelinegro se volvió bastante ruidosa y pesada, errática.

Sabía perfectamente que algo así pasaría, lo supo desde el momento que dejo que sus sentimientos por Yaeger lo arrastraran, dios y ahora lo pagaría, ambos lo harían.

Hanji comenzó a desatarlo, mas el hombre le ordeno que se detuviera,- que estupidez estas haciendo, Hanji,- la mujer se sorprendió, no porque la detuviera, sino por el tono de voz que el pelinegro uso, era casi un susurro, su voz estaba gastada, dolida,- d-déjame… si me ayudas ellos lo sabrán y a ti también te harán daño… n-no podría dejar que algo te pasara… este es mi problema… p-por favor,- hizo una pausa,- solo déjame y sal de aquí.

El sonido de un golpe se escucho, Rivaille tenía la cabeza ladeada y un nuevo rastro de sangre corría de su labio, Hanji tenía la mano en forma de puño, miraba al pelinegro con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos, su expresión denotaba que estaba furiosa, pero sobre todo, decepcionada,- como puedes pedirme eso, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, simplemente me pides que te abandone,- el hombre no la miraba.

-maldito enano…. Donde mierda quedo ese hombre orgulloso, altanero y que nunca se da por vencido... eh… dime… ¿donde mierda quedo ese Rivaille?,- a estas alturas las lagrimas corrían libres por las mejillas de la mujer,- Hanji…. Cállate de una buena vez maldita bruja, acaso quieres que esos malnacidos vengan y me revienten los dientes, estúpida,- estaba confundida, había que admitirlo,- no te quedes ahí parada, ven y desátame,- la castaña reacciono después de unos segundo, corrió hacia su amigo, para empezar a desatarlo,- g-gracias… te debo una…,- ella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Si era cierto, él era un hombre que no rendía tan fácilmente, lucharía por salir de ahí, Hanji tenía razón, como pudo siquiera pasarle por la mente rendirse.

Se detuvieron al escuchar pasos acercarse, Hanji se aparto justo a tiempo, la puerta se abrió, un grupo de hombres entro, vestían con trajes negros, serios y nada amigables.

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí?,- le pregunto uno de los sujetos a Hanji,- bueno solo vine a visitar a mi amiguito, no hay algún problema con eso… ¿o sí? señores...,- dijo alegre y cantarina, típico de ella. El pelinegro pensaba que era una gran actriz, maldita.

- Como sea, lárgate de aquí, nos llevaremos al traidor,- lo desataron, le propinaron unos cuantos golpes, comenzaron a salir de la habitación.

-Espera a donde lo llevan, no se me informo que lo cambiarían de lugar, al menos no aun,- trato de detenerlos, en un esfuerzo desesperado por ganar tiempo, su voz se puso seria y su mirada se volvió amenazante.

-eso no te importa, zorra, preocúpate por presentarte ante los jefes, deja de estorbar,- eso ultimo lo dijo empujando a la mujer bruscamente, abriéndose paso hacia la salida.

Hanji no pudo hacer prácticamente para evitarlo.

Se lo llevaron de ahí, bajo la atenta y preocupara mirada de la castaña, bien sabia que nada podía hacer en estos momentos, tenía que esperar y rezar por que nada le pasara a su amigo, porque si a pesar de los insultos, las bromas pesadas y demás, ellos eran amigos.

Aunque tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

.

Estaba siendo escoltado por ese grupo de indeseables, no le decían nada, solo lo golpeaban si intentaba preguntar algo o hacer un movimiento brusco, incluso lo golpeaban y magullaban por hacer nada. Avanzaron por un pasillo bastante estrecho, bajaron unos cuatro pisos por las escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta que parecía ser la salida, antes de atravesarla, le cubrieron los ojos con una venda, poco después uno de ellos le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago.

-Tal parece que no ve nada,- esos desgraciados se reían sonoramente, burlándose de él, era obvio que no podía ver nada, por tal motivo ese golpe lo tomo desprevenido, sacándole el aire y un poco de sangre por la boca.

Lo jalonearon fuertemente, salieron del edificio, lo metieron a un auto, emprendiendo viaje a un destino incierto.

Su cuerpo temblaba en ligeros espasmos… la desesperación, la frustración, la ira, la incertidumbre y el miedo de repente azotaron su cabeza, un terrible presentimiento se apodero de él, al momento que un escalofrío recorrió su columna, una sensación de vacío le atravesó el estomago y la imagen de cierto castaño de ojos verdes y hermosa sonrisa le llego de pronto…

Definitivamente todo estaba mal y presentía que pronto se pondría peor.

.

.

.

Continuara...

.

Bien nos vemos en el próximo cap

por cierto dentro de poco actualizare **Parada de Autobús**, para los que la siguen estén pendientes

Saludos

n_n


End file.
